Not Who You Knew
by AmeliaFuckingJones
Summary: Set five years Edward leaves Bella in New Moon but he never came back. Bella is no longer Bella she is now Ronnie Radke lead singer of Falling in Reverse. She has a backbone for once and best of all shes with someone Edward doesnt not approve of.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've been having major writers block. But now I have a brand new idea for a story. Don't expect me to work on Darkness to much cause that's where I'm having writers block. I got this idea by getting obsessed with Falling in Reverse, Moves Like Jagger, and You Make me Feel So. Please review on this so I have inspiration to continue. Alright onto the story. I don't own anything!**

_Edward _

I sighed deeply. Damn Alice. Why did she have to drag me of to this club with them. I really did want to leave but if I did she'd never forgive me. Her

explanation for bring me was that her favorite band was coming to the club and absolutely everybody had to go. Of course my feeling on the matter

didn't count for a single thing. She thought that this would help me feel better. But nothing ever did. Not since I learned I lost Bella. Maybe if I had stayed

with her she would have died but no I was a complete fool and thought it'd be safer for her if I left. But six months after we left I learned that Bella had

been in England the whole time and the plane she was on to come back to the US to visit Charlie had crashed into the ocean. No body's had ever been

recovered for the plane had drug them all to the bottom of the ocean. I tried to join her in the after life when I found out but Alice had seen it before I

had the chance to leave. Which brings me to where I am now. Five years after the tragedy in a night club with my family. I tried to drown out the

thoughts of the numerous amount of people here that were as excited as Alice for the band to start playing. Hoping to be able to take pictures and get

autographs from them. Especially the lead singer Ronnie Radke. Now what possessed a girl to call herself that I would never know. From pictures I'd

seen of her she was beautiful but not quite my type. Besides how anyone could like a girl who screamed into a microphone and called it music. (_Just so _

_you know I personally love screamo this is just what I think Eddie boy would think of it. ~A/N) _I heard a tap on the microphone and then the screams of the

people around me. The band had finally shown up. I didn't even look up to see what they looked like in person. And then I heard an angels voice say into

the microphone,

"Sorry were late guys we had a bit of traffic on the way here,"

I gasped and looked up. She sounded just like Bella. But that was impossible, she died years ago. But it looked like her. Behind the long white blond hair

that had black and pink in it (_link to picture of hair: ./girl-with-black-hair-and-pink-highlights) _that reached her waist and her pierced lip and nose it looked

exactly like her. I looked to my family and they looked as shocked as I must of. I looked back to the angel on stage. She must have been Bella because

when I focused on her mind and tried to read it I heard nothing. As if she knew I was trying to enter her mind she looked in my direction and her eyes

widened a bit but then quickly turned into a glare but then she smirked a little. I looked to what she was wearing and was horrified. Though it looked

quite adorable on her it was to revealing! It was a pink, sleeveless shirt that only reached the top of her bellybutton and black, I hate to say this, booty

shorts with black boots that reached the bottom of her knees. What was she think! I growled at all the thoughts from that males around me. Even

Jasper and Emmett's! And then she spoke again,

"This first song is dedicated to some very special people that are in the crowd today,"

And then the drummer and guitarist and base player started up with a fast pace beat. And she started swaying her hips to the music and sang,

_Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one! _

_Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sunlight!_

She moved her hand fast and kept moving her hips to the beat.

_My hands are always shaking, Bodies always aching, In the dark is when I feed _

_Well I can lure any man that I want to in my bed _

_With me _

She knelt down and stroked the cheek of a guy that was near the stage and stood back up and the crowd started clapping to the beat of the music.

_And whiskey seems to be my holy water _

_Mothers better lock your door and hide your daughters! _

She jumped up and came down with her head close to her knees and straightened back up and continued

_I'm insane! _

_Well I can feel it in my bones! _

_Coursing through my veins! _

_When did I become so cold? _

_For goodness sake! _

_Where is my self control? _

_If my home is where my heart is _

_Then my heart has lost all hope! _

She danced along to the music that came in between the next verse for a little while then continued.

_Well I'm not a zombie but I feel like one. _

_Today! _

_Self induced comatose! _

_Chemical Change! _

_My head is always spinning, from this physical condition and my stomach has had enough! _

_I feel like a lady that is pregnant with a baby, Cause I'm always throwing up! Blahhh! _

She bent over while making the vomiting noise and stood straight again and adressed the crowd,

_Hi my name is Ronnie, I'm an addict! _

The crowd immediately answered back exclaiming,

"HI RONNIE!"

And she quickly continued,

_Daddy should have never raised me on Black Sabbath! _

And the she repeated the chorus. Then the guitar solo started and she jumped into the crowd and they carried her all around and before the guitar solo

could end they got her back to the stage and then continued.

_God bless all of you now! _

_Cause I'm going straight to hell! _

_And I'm taking you down with me! _

_Cause you know damn well! _

And then she whispered loudly into the microphone.

_I'm insane _

_Well, I can feel it in my bones! _

_Coursing through_ _my veins! _

_When did I become so cold! _

She then said the same four lines but louder than ever and then continued

_For goodness sake! _

_Where is my self control! _

_If home is where my heart is _

_Then my heart has lost all hope! _

She smiled in my direction when the song ended and then continued singing more of the songs that were on her album and after a few hours they

finished and she announced that she'd be hanging out at the club with a few of the band members. This was my chance I could tell her how sorry I was!

This would work I knew it would. I saw her walk off the stage and get mobbed by most of the crowd. She was kind and stopped to give most of them

autographs and take pictures and talk to them. Of course stardom hadn't ruined Bella's pure heart she'd always been such a kind and sweet person and

it showed the most now. After most of the crowd left she kept talking to the few that stayed and I started walking over to her. I new song started

playing from the speakers it think it was "You Make me Feel So" by Cobra Starship. She smiled widely as it started playing and started moving her hips to

the beat. When I was close to her I saw a flash of white hair behind her and gasped. It smelled like our kind. And worst it was a human drinker. But

before I could run to her and warn her he had his arms around her and his mouth at her neck. My eyes widened horror. But wait… she wasn't screaming.

In fact she seemed to laugh a bit. She turned to face however it was and pulled them down to her level and kissed him. And then to add to the disgust I

felt I saw who it was my sweet Bella was kissing. It was Caius Voltori.


	2. Bella? Oh hell no it's Ronnie!

**Alright I'm gonna continue this story because lots of people have favorite it. But I need some criticism please review the chapters you could get what you want to happen in the story if I think it'd be pretty cool to add to the story so please review it would mean a lot to me! **

_Ronnie (Bella, right after the concert ends) _

This was fucking perfect the Cullen's are here I'm of course I say this with the most sarcasm my whole being can produce. Why did they have  
>to interfere with my life now. They could not just leave me the fuck alone. Oh no they just had to squirm their way back in, even if it was an accident. But<p>

I guess it doesn't matter anymore it's not like they could hurt me anymore than they already have. And best of all if they did hurt me I'd have my mate to

comfort me and permanently remove them from existence. After I got off the stage a bunch of my fans practically stampeded me. I talked to them, signed

stuff, and took pictures with them. After most of them left I talked to some that stayed back to hang out while I waited for my mate to finish getting our

money for the gig. He was our manager, he booked our gigs, bought new equipment when we needed it, and kept us together. Most likely without him

Falling in Reverse wouldn't exists he was the one who inspired me to actually put the dream of starting a band into action. I could never repay him for

everything he's done for me but he always told me my love was more than enough. I smiled widely as "You Make Me Feel So" by Cobra Starship started

playing and I swung my hips to the beat of the music. I really liked this song. I looked forward and saw Edward with a face a look on his face called

terror.

I was a little confused at first but then I sniffed at the air a bit and smelled my mate. Oh Eddie dear still worried about me. How sweet. I felt his

arms wrap around me and his warm lips press to my neck and I giggled. It always tickled when he did that. I turned to face him and pulled him down so

our faces were leveled and kissed him deeply. I heard the whoops of my band mates and a loud gasp from farther away. He pulled away to glare at Felix

and Demetri who were behind us. They were the ones that whooped about us almost making out. Felix was our lead guitarist and Demetri was our

drummer. But when Caius looked directly in front of him he hissed lowly. It caused us to look where his glare was directed at and I saw him. He was

hissing at Edward. When the noise reached Edward's ears his mask of horror turned to disgust and rage. I laughed as I could practically see the steam

blow out of his ears as he stalked over to us. As I watched him I saw movement behind him and saw the rest of the Cullen family following behind him. I

frowned a little. I wanted to have some fun before I had to deal with the annoying bunch of them. I looked back at Caius and grabbed his wrist firmly and

we ran to where there was the most amount of people dancing together and got us to the middle of the crowd. He smiled at me knowingly and I pressed

my back against his chest and we danced to the fast, upbeat rhythm of the music. He placed his large hands on my hips and we rocked together and

evaded the Cullen family as much as we could. Caius and I rarely got to relax together as a couple, with the exception of nights and times when we went

back to Volterra so he could catch up on his work as one of the three kings, so this was really nice. We dodged everyone for a couple of hours and

laughed and danced together. But then we had to face the inevitable after more than half of the people dancing left the club seeing as it was almost two

in the morning. I sighed when I saw them and I felt Caius's has squeeze mine reassuringly and I looked up at him and he said,

"We don't have to deal with them if you don't want to amour de ma vie,"

I smiled as he used his native French tongue and shook my head and replied,

"No I have to do this it'll help me let my self be happy and not have them on my thoughts all the damn time it's time I grow out of it,"

He smiled kindly and kissed my cheek while saying,

" C'est pour toi que je suis always remember that,"

I nodded and turned my face and kissed him and replied,

"Je t'aime,"

He smiled as I used his native language and then I felt their presence coming towards us and looked up and saw Demetri, Felix, and the Cullen's coming towards us. Felix and Demetri looked relieved to see us, most likely because we were their ride, and the Cullen's all wore different expressions. Edward had pure rage all over his face, Alice was utterly surprised to see me. Hmm, serves her right my power to block others out and advanced quite a bit since I'd last seen them. I could block her and a lot of others out of my mind now. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be relieved to see me, Emmett especially. Rosalie looked neutral about seeing me but she did have a small smile on his face. Edward was the first one to reach us and he looked really pissed off. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me away from Caius while growling out,

"What the hell do you think your doing Bella!"

I heard my mate loud snarl as he straight up punched Edward square in the face. He fell back and dropped onto the ground and didn't get back up. I laughed a bit as he took the punch like the loser he was. Caius grabbed me by the shoulder gently and looked me over to see if I had been harmed. I smiled a little. I couldn't get hurt by him but sometimes my power worked so well he forgot I wasn't human. After he checked me over and gave Felix and Demetri a look that told them I was alright but he looked over at Edward with onyx eyes that were filled with hate and murder. I knew in a few moments if I didn't stop him he'd kill Edward himself and I really couldn't let that happen. Not that I wasn't all for letting the bastard die but that'd be way to easy. Since it seemed he still felt like I was his possession I'd make him suffer. I'd show him just how much I hated him now and hopefully it would hurt him almost as much as he hurt me. I grabbed Caius's wrist before he could go murder Edward and told him,

"Don't kill him,"

His eyes turned into saucers and growled out,

"Why in the world not?"

I smiled at him and placed my hands on his cheeks and caressed them until he calmed down and began to purr and nuzzle into my hand and whispered so lowly on he would here,

"I have more in store that little shit it'll be worse than killing him,"

He looked at me and then nodded hesitantly at my answer. I looked over to the rest of the Cullen's and saw Alice kneeling next to Edward seeing if he was dead or not she looked up when she felt my stare and smiled a bit and left Edward and ran up to me and hugged me tightly while saying,

"I missed you so much Bella!"

I growled lowly and pushed the annoying pixie off me and sneered out,

"Don't touch me brat and my name isn't Bella it's Ronnie,"

She looked utterly shocked at my answer to her "sisterly" love. As if I'd welcome her with open arms she was nothing more than a manipulative bitch who never did anything for anyone unless it was in her favor. She pouted and looked as if she was about to cry and said,

"How could you say that Bella I'm your best friend?"

I rolled my eyes at her and replied,

"I'm not Bella for Christ's sake, I'm Ronnie, not that meek little girl you used as your life sized Barbie doll,"

She gasped at my words and looked closely at me. I smiled and let down the shield I had around me so she could see my crimson colored eyes. The look on her face was quite hilarious she stared at me like a spawned out of hell. When Jasper came rushing to her side to ask what had happened she shakily replied,

"She's one of our kind now…"

I laughed a bit. They really hadn't noticed that besides my hair I hadn't changed in the slightest. Sure vampirdom had sculpted my body so it was more womanly than girl but really? They really could not have been that stupid. Jasper looked me over and was about to ask me something when Edward rudely interrupted and said,

"That's not possible Alice she smells, looks, and acts human,"

I glared in his direction and replied,

"I'll be happy to explain my appearance but I'd rather do it with all of you together so I wont have to repeat my self,"

They all nodded in agreement and Jasper complied,

"How about we go to our home I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will be overjoyed to see you Ronnie,"

I smiled a little as Jasper called me by the name I insisted on. I always liked Jasper but Alice and Edward never let me hang out with him now I'd be able to get to know him better. I nodded my head and replied,

"Lets go we'll follow you guys in our car,"

They all agreed and we all went to the parking lot and got into our cars. The Cullen's still had their red BMW and silver Volvo which I found a little strange. I mean shouldn't they have changed them by now. I shrugged and walked over to the adorable neon green convertible buggy that I adored and called Caterpillar. Felix and Demetri rode in the blue Audi they only enjoyed riding in because it was fast. The Cullen's took off and we quickly reversed out of the parking space and sped behind them. Caius turned the CD player on and Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor started playing. I squealed a bit and started singing along to it. I just got the new album they made called, "All the Rage," and I'd been listening to it non stop to Caius's dismay. He did not share my love for the incredible band but endured by obnoxious singing and concerts to make me happy. But I knew for a fact that he was just jealous because I called Dahvie Vanity and Jay Von Monroe sexy but he knew I only had eyes for him. I looked over at him and laughed loudly he was mouthing along to the words I converted him! He rolled his eyes at me but laughed along and said,

"Shut up its catchy…"

I snickered a little and felt the I phone in my pocket vibrate and took it out and read the message the popped up on the screen,

**How'd the show go? - Jane3 **

I sighed and texted back,

**Fine until the Cullen's showed up, going to their house now to shove in their faces how awesome my life is now ****- Ronnie **

Caius read my message and smiled at me and I waited a little bit and my phone vibrated again and read,

**Wish I could be their to kick Eddie's sorry ass do it for me would ya - Jane3 **

I laughed a little at the message, so did Caius and then I typed back,

**LOL yea don't worry I'll do worse lov ya! - Ronnie **

She instantly texted back,

**Love ya to be strong - Jane3 **

I smiled at her words and soon we were parked in front of the Cullen's new home.

**Alright guys please review this time please tell me what you thing about this new chapter how do you like Ronnie **

**Translations: **

**Je t'aime: I love you **

**Amour de ma vie: Love of my life **

**C'est pour toi que je suis: I am here for you **

**Hooray for writing stories in the middle of the night because that's exactly what I did please review to tell me what you like, don't like, want added in, or want taken out I want to please my audience! **


	3. The Truth

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'd really appreciate it if I got some more though it would help me make up some ideas and turn this story into something most people would like. I don't anything! Enjoy! **

_Caius_

We both got out of the car but I didn't help her out. She refused to let me help her with much so she wouldn't seem weak like she said she was a human. But really she was the weakest person I had ever met. Though she did a very good job at hiding her true self and putting up the tough front, she really was a fragile young girl. In reality if she aloud her self to she would cry at the drop of a hat. Saying anything the wrong way crushed her and she'd have an emotional break down. She hid it until she was by herself or alone with me and then it would all burst out. I can still clearly remember once when we were alone in the gardens of the castle when I asked her about her parents. And then she broke down. She went from a smiling beautiful girl to a crying mess. She quickly stopped when she realized she freaked out and apologized and told me that she was sad because she'd never be able to see her father again because he thought that she was dead. That was the day when I found out she was the only vampire who could cry. But instead of normal tears she cried blood. I never brought him up again but I did do some research on the man she cared for deeply. He seemed like a good man, the chief of police in her home town. When he was told that she was dead he got the town to help him pay for a memorial for his daughter and all the other people who died from the plane crash. I took her small hand in mine when we met a the front of the car and she smiled up at me as I did. Demetri and Felix arrived then and I motioned for them to go inside ahead of us, they looked at Ronnie and nodded and walked into the Cullen's home which left us by ourselves. I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and murmured into her ear,

"Il va bien se passer ma chérie,"

I heard her sniffle and pulled her back in time to see her bloody tears fall. I kissed her forehead lightly then kissed her tears away which caused her to smile and say,

"Merci, j'ai besoin de cette,"

I kissed her lightly and said,

"Lets get this over with then we can go feed,"

She nodded and her grip on my hand tightened as we walked closer to the door. When we were on the steps leading to the door, it flew open and out came Carlisle's wife who wrapped her arms around Ronnie and sobbed into her neck. She gasped and instantly pushed the woman off her and growled out,

"Don't touch me Esme…"

Esme gasped and then realization dawned over her and she sobbed a little bit which caused Carlisle to go over to her and console her till her sobbing subsided and left and melancholy look on her face. Carlisle turned to face and smiled sadly at us and said,

"Please come in it's been to long… Ronnie?"

She nodded and kept her face from showing emotion but I knew it hurt her to be so awful with the two of them. We walked inside and looked around, it was a good looking home with a crème and white color scheme and a large white couch that was set in front of a large TV and a large grand piano in the corner of the room near a large window that showed the forest that surrounded the house. I heard Ronnie scoff and snicker a bit so I looked around the room to see what made her break her façade of seriousness and laugh. There was nothing so I shrugged it off and decided to ask her about it later. Carlisle gestured to the couch so we both sat down and Felix sat by Ronnie and Demetri sat by me.

"Ronnie it's come to my attention that you posses a strange ability to make you seem human,"

_Ronnie _

And here it begins I have to explain everything to them so I nodded my head to confirm the information he received. He then continued,

"Could you please tell me exactly what this power is?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his words, he talked to me like I was fucking five but I then explained,

"My power allows me to seem human in all ways possible. It changes my appearance to look as human as possible, it changes my scent so I smell human, and it makes it seem like I'm warm and makes it seem as if I had a heartbeat,"

He nodded and stared at me probably trying to find a flaw in my power so I smirked and allowed the human appearance to melt away. My skin became deathly pale and my eyes blazed red inferno and my lips brightened into a deep red. He jumped as I changed in front of his eyes and I laughed as he stared at me. His eyes looked sad which was probably from the disappointment that I hadn't followed his preferred diet and hunted upon humans. In truth I did feel a bit guilty when I saw his disappointment but I didn't let it show because that would make me seem weak in their eyes and for all I knew I already was to them. There was a bit of awkward silence so I stood up and pulled Caius up with me and started towards the door while saying,

"Well thank you for having us here, it was a pleasure…."

I felt Caius stop and looked back at him in confusion and from the look in his eyes he wanted us to stay so I could get all what I held inside off my chest. This was confirmed when he squeezed my hand and said,

" Il est temps de vous libérer,"

I shook my head and tried not to let the tears building up in my eyes falls but failed and quickly wiped away the blood that fell from my eyes. He pulled me closer and ran his hands through my hair and murmured to me in his sweet French accented voice and finally agreed to speak to them. He led me back to the couch and sat me down on his lap- and I took a unneeded breath and look at the family that had betrayed and hurt me so much. I turned to my once beloved sister and started,

"Alice I loved you so much, you were my best friend and the closest thing that I ever had to a sister. You gave me some confidence in myself and you helped me see how truly beautiful I was and still am. But that's exactly why I hate you so much now. You leaving without even saying good bye hurt me so much it was like I really did lose a family member you were dear to me. But the time away from you made me realize something. You only used me. I was nothing more than a dress up doll that you could play with when ever you wanted to because I never put up a fight because you made it seem like that was what best friends did,"

I turned to Carlisle and Esme and continued with tears in my voice,

"You two were my second set of parent. You guys were the parents I didn't have to take care of. You two actually took it upon yourselves to take care of me. I had to grow up pretty fast because Renee was still a child herself. She didn't remember when to pay bills or when to refill the gas tank so we wouldn't be stuck on the side of the road so I took care of everything. With Charlie that I love him so much and he could take care of himself things wouldn't get done if I didn't remind him. I cooked and cleaned for him and bought our necessities. But you guys aloud me to be the teenager that I was even if it was for a little while. But I know that you two were never my parents, what parent abandons their child with danger all around her. I was being chased by Laurent and was almost killed by him if it wasn't for Jake and his pack I'd be six feet under. You abandoned your child and for that it will take a lot of work for me to ever even think about forgiving you,"

I turned to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie and smiled kindly at them and said,

"You three actually never hurt me, I was never able to get to know you like I wanted to so I'd love it if you'd like to get to know me and we could become friends,"

They smiled back at me and nodded their heads in agreement and then I turned to face the one that hurt me the most. Edward. I took a deep breath and said,

"Edward you have no idea how much you hurt me. The whole time we were together all you ever told me was how much you loved me and how much you couldn't live with out me but as soon as you left I knew it was all a lie,"

I let a new stream of bloody tears roll down my face and continued,

"You betrayed me. You told me you loved me with all your soul, you made me feel loved and protected and then in one day you took it all away. You have no fucking idea what it was like after you left. I became a hollow shell of the person you knew, I could hardly perform the most miniscule tasks with out hurting. I tried to move on from you at first, I had someone who accepted me even if I was broken but I couldn't do it that damn town reminded me of you and I had to leave all the people I loved just to get away from your memory and it killed me to do that. The only thing I can honestly ever thank you for is you brought me to the love of my existence, you helped me find my one and true soul mate and I'll never regret knowing you because you helped bring him into my life,"

I managed to say all of that through some sobs that managed to escape. It was freeing to finally tell him what I thought for such a long time, it felt like a burden was lifted off my shoulders. I could breath easier that I had in such a long time and it was such a relief. I felt Caius's hand wipe away the tears that were still on my face. I looked at Edward's face and started crying again, His face was the picture of pure sorrow. My words had cut deeper than I thought they would and I could see all the venom pooling in his eyes and they looked as if they really would fall over.

_Edwards _

Damn it. Bella my lovely and sweet Bella. She hated me. I cant live like this knowing how much I really did hurt this precious and pure angel. While she told me how much I hurt her I saw into her mind. What I wanted for so long almost killed me. I saw how empty she was when I left I killed the beautiful girl I was trying to protect. The pure little girl I knew was gone forever. I still loved her though. In her memories I saw how she held her self together everyday because it seemed like she had a huge hole in her chest. And that killed me inside. Why would anyone want to hurt her in any way. She was sweet perfection. She was a god given angel that I ruined, I had my chance to have eternal happiness with the girl that needed me at the time but I wasted it all because of my stupidity. One hundred and eight years on this cruel earth had taught me nothing. I was intelligent in all things that were not needed but in the area that was truly important I was a pathetic fool. I told myself, lied to myself, that what I did was for her own good. That she would be happier without me in her life but it only caused her harm. I cant live with myself. I slumped my shoulder and silently sobbed to myself. She would care this would make her happy, seeing me miserable. I deserved it for being the monster that I was. I didn't notice someone stand but I felt them touch my cheek and I looked up and saw my beautiful angel. She seemed so miserable. Her eyes over flowed with her blood red tears and her eyes were filled with such pain. She was kneeling in front of me and she leaned closer and pressed her forehead against mine and took a deep breath. My eyes widened and she looked into my eyes and I looked into her beautiful, crying crimson ones. She smiled sadly at me and then said in the lowest voice that I'm sure only I could hear,

"Youll 'amo usquequaque exsisto meus primoris youll' nunquam alieno ut commodo sit amet, Be happy,"

She placed her hand against me cheek and smiled as she said it and I smiled sadly in return and replied,

"Ego numquam beatus cum aliquo amore sed,"

I then turned my head and placed a kiss on her beautiful cheek and she pulled away from me and took a hold of my hand and squeezed it and said,

"Just because I hate seeing you look like your crying doesn't mean I'll forgive you so easily Edward,"

I nodded, of course she wouldn't forgive me that easily but it was something. I'd make sure Bella was the happiest person on the whole earth, if she ever needed anything I'd be there whenever she wanted me. She stood and walked back to her _mate._ I still didn't like the idea of her being mated to the cruelest of the three kings nut he made her happy so I would tolerate it as much as I could. She grabbed his hand and he stood and wiped away tears that were still on her face and she said her goodbyes to my family and she left with her mate and the two guards that were assigned to be with them.

_Ronnie _

I walked out of the familiar house with my shoulders held high but deep down I was dieing. I made it to the car and got in and Caius followed me and got into the drivers side and we started driving away. After we were a few miles away I broke down. I let out all the hurt I felt inside and sobbed and cried like a little girl. I felt the car stop and felt myself being pulled onto Caius's lap and he let me sob and cry and he stayed silent and comforted me. I got so loud to the point where I was practically screaming in pain that I felt at the core of my soul. I hated how fucking weak I was. I hated hurting Caius like this. I know that if I'm hurt in any way he feels the exact same thing as me because of our mating bond. He didn't deserve this broken doll that he had to take care of and watch his words around whenever she's nearby. It made me cry even more but he didn't say anything he just tried to calm me down. After a while I did calm down, all the crying I did left me incredibly thirsty and depressed. I looked up at my mate and he looked down at me and kissed me deeply and I gladly accepted the kiss. He loved me no matter what and for that I was eternally grateful, with out him I honestly don't know where I'd be right now. When he pulled away from me he pulled me closer and purred into my hair and then said,

"I think it's time to feed,"

**Alright so what you guys think? I really liked this chapter and I actually kinda cried while writing it because I was listening to The Lonely by Christina Perri. **

**Translations: **

**Il va bien se passer ma chérie: It will be fine my darling **

**Merci, j'ai besoin de cette**: **Thank you I needed that **

**Il est temps de vous libérer: it's time to free yourself **

**Youll 'amo usquequaque exsisto meus primoris youll' nunquam alieno ut commodo sit amet,: You'll always be my first love I'll never forget that **

**Ego numquam beatus cum aliquo amore sed: I'll never be happy with anyone else **


	4. Surprise

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while so here you go it's the next chapter! I don't own anything! Enjoy. **

_Ronnie _

I nodded in agreement at Caius's words. I needed to hunt or else my power would stop working and made me weak. I went back into the passenger side and leaned against the seat. He started the car back up and started driving us to Seattle. It was the closest large city we could find near Canada. He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers and we drove in silence for a good half hour until I couldn't stand it anymore and switched the Blood on the Dance Floor CD with the album Harmony by NeverShoutNever. I switched to the sixth song on the CD and started singing along to, "" and Caius joined with me,

_Oh I know that I am here and you are there _

_But we still have our love _

We started swaying a little bit while continuing singing,

_We move just like the moon and sun _

_The sun comes up the moon rolls down _

_A world apart but they don't make a sound _

_They know there love spins up round _

_I've been to heaven , I've been to hell , _

_I've been to Vegas, and god knows where _

_But nothing feels like home _

_Like you babe, _

_I love you more than you will ever…_

_Oh I've got my car _

_And my guitar a couple pills _

_A couple scars… _

_But I made a wish on a lonesome star _

_Star oh star you shine so bright _

_Wont you grant me one small wish tonight _

_That I wont die on this destructive path of mine _

_Ohh.. Ohh… _

_I've been to heaven, I've been to hell, _

_I've been to Vegas, and god knows where _

_But nothing feels like home _

_Like you babe _

_I love you more then you will ever know…._

_Than you will know…. _

_I love you more than you will ever know…. _

I felt him lift my hand to his lips and kiss my knuckles and I smiled and leaned against his shoulder. We were closer to the city I could see the bright lights that emanated from it. The song changed to, "First Dance," and I smiled and jamming out to the cute song. We arrived to the city by the ending of ,"Sweet Perfection," we found the worst part of the city and got out of the car. I saw a three people on the corner of the street passing around money and a bag full of what I assumed was coke or some other type of drug. I looked at Caius and he smiled and whispered,

"You can have them I'll find someone else and meet you back up at the car alright?"

I smiled in thanks and nodded my head in agreement and he left in a quick flash of white and then I was by myself. I smiled and strolled over to the group of men. Well two men and one teenager. It'd do people good if I killed them, the men would be off the streets selling drugs to minors and the kid wouldn't get a job anywhere if they found out he did drugs. I strut over to them and put on a smile so they wouldn't feel threatened. The teenaged boy saw me first and seeing as how reacted he recognized me it was one of the perks of being a singer. People usually followed me without question and it made it easier for me to get a meal. The boy rushed away from the men and went straight up to me with a grin plastered on his face and said,

"Oh my god your Ronnie Radke!"

I smiled he seemed like a sweet kid. I'll let him go. I ran my hand through my hair and asked,

"What you doing out so late kid?"

He blushed and the two men came up behind him and one put his arm around the kids shoulder and said,

"He's just helping us out with moving some stuff. Now who might you be pretty lady?"

I laughed a little and when I was about to answer the kid interrupted by saying,

"How can anyone not know who she is she's the lead singer of Falling in Reverse duh?"

The man glared at him and I sighed. This was no fun. So I grabbed him and pulled him closer and whispered,

"Alright kid I want you to run home and stop doing drugs it's a waste of time,"

His eyes widened but he nodded and started running down the street and I watched him until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and I turned to the two scum's who sold illegal drugs to minors. I smiled kindly at them and then lunged for the one who hadn't talked I quickly snapped his neck so he wouldn't scream while I drained his friend. The other man was about to scream when I lunged for his throat and bit down into the artery in his neck and let his life force flow into my awaiting mouth. I drank everything that spilled into my mouth and hummed happily against his neck. Though his blood was a bit bitter from drugs it still tasted wonderful. The body was drained of blood to soon so I quickly went to the other man before his blood could cool anymore and drank from him till there was nothing left. His blood was slightly less bitter but his taste told me he drank to much alcohol. I picked up the two bodies and sighed I'd have to dump them in the forest. I ran as fast as I could while carrying the lifeless bodies and quickly got to the forest located near Forks. I dumped them on the ground and broke a large piece of tree bark and started digging into the ground to create a small grace for them. I dug for about an hour when I started hearing a large growling sound coming from the trees around me. I looked around and saw they glow of eyes watching me. There were four pairs of eyes around me. Even without trying to sniff them out I could smell wet dog. I scrunched my face up a bit at the awful smell I heard the crunch of leaves and then someone came out of the trees and I gasped. Jacob. He looked almost exactly the same as the last time I saw him. He was taller and more muscular and his hair was cut short but other than that he looked exactly the same. We stared at each others faces for a while and then more boys came from the trees. They looked similar to him in almost every way. They looked at me and then to the dead bodies next to me and then to Jacob. Jacob kept his eyes on me and then stuttered out,

"Bella?"

I smiled widely and ran over to him and threw my arms around him and hugged him close. He hugged me back and swung me around in circles while laughing out,

"Bella!"

He put me down but kept me in his arms and with out even thinking about it accidentally let out some happy tears. Jacob gasped and my eyes widened and I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Ronnie?"

I heard Caius's voice call and then all hell broke loose

_Caius _

I sat on the hood of my car and waited for Ronnie. It was strange even though she had to look for a spot to hide the bodies where they couldn't be found she never took this long. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the hood of the car and tapped my foot against the ground. Being away from her always made me restless but more so now, after our encounter with the Cullen's I didn't want to leave her alone. I pushed away from the car and started following her scent into the forest and as I entered the trees I could smell the strong stench of wet dog. It was _them. _Those damned werewolves that I despise. They were going in the same direction as my mate and I ran full speed in the direction where her scent led. I reached a clearing and she was in a tall dark skinned, black haired child's arms and my eyes widened at the sight and I called out,

"Ronnie?"

All of the wolves in the clearing looked in my direction and let out a loud growl and one of them put my mate behind them and my vision turned red. I let out a loud snarl and I lunged at the one that was hiding her from me. He dropped down the ground and I heard the other begin to phase into their wolf forms as I wrestled angrily with the one under me. I felt the small hand of my mate pull me away and then I felt her shield wrap around us. I relaxed slightly under her touch but kept up the string of snarls that came out of my throat. A few of the mutts tried to charge at us but the flopped down to the ground ,as if electrocuted , when the hit her shield. I saw the one who had _my _mate in his embrace had yet to turn and his face looked utterly horrified and I smirked at him and let out a maniacal laugh. I felt Ronnie wrap her little arms around my waist and she started to purr into my ear which instantly started to relax me and allowed my vision to return to normal. I grabbed her and held her tightly in my arms and watched the boy over her shoulder. I felt her follow my gaze and then the boy managed to say,

"Bella who the hell is this,"

I glared in his direction and before she could answer his question I growled out,

"Her mate brat, and who might you be?" His mouth became a gape and his eyes widened at the new information and then one of the other boys asked,

"Bella how are you even alive your plain crashed?"

The boy was younger than the other and seemed friendlier. Ronnie sighed and then replied,

"It's a long story Seth,"


End file.
